Of Portals and Plotholes
by Dragonfly Rider
Summary: A couple of strange girls show up in the lair and begin to wreak havoc in unexpected ways. Random fic. Do not read if you like good plots.
1. Sittin' on the Ceilin'

A/N: This fic is completely random and in some places, idiotic, with giant gaping plotholes (hence the title), and makes no sense whatsoever. If you don't like random idiocy, **do not **read this fic. It is strictly for fun.Second co-authoship fic by Dragonfly Rider and Canadian Pirate Queen. See disclaimer at end of chapter.

**Of Portals and Plotholes**

Fred & George POV (Harry Potter).

"I'm bored," George sighed as he lounged lazily on the coach at their apartment in Diagon Ally.

"I agree George, but what are we gonna do about it?" his twin, Fred, asked as he sorted receipts into piles in front of him. A shaft of watery sunlight illuminated his work.

Suddenly a noise like a plunger being extracted from a toilet sounded and a large orangish mist appeared in the middle of the room. Fred and George lept up, wands out.

"What the hell is that?" George exclaimed.

"No idea," Fred answered, looking the orange mist over warily. "What d'you –?" But he didn't finish the sentence. With another gutterial noise, they were sucked into the orange mist, and disappeared.

TMNT POV

It was a normal day in the lair. Mikey was watching Saturday morning cartoons, Don was in his lab on his computer, Raph was beating up the punching bag, and Leo was trying to meditate. Splinter walked into the room holding a cup of tea, something was bothering him, but he couldn't name what. Unbeknownst to them, two identical red haired teenagers were wandering around the sewers near the front door, wondering where they were.

Fred & George (Harry Potter).

"Well, as far as I can see Fred, we are somewhere dark, smelly and clearly not in London."

"I can see that George, the question is how and why are here?" Suddenly something, or a couple something's landed on their heads.

"OW" they both shouted in unison. Looking down they realized that it was several boxes of their Skiving Snack boxes, as well as some fire works. A soft hoot alerted them to a snowy white owl sitting on a drainpipe. And a loud meow brought attention to the cat sitting at their feet.

"Hello Hedwig, Crookshanks you stuck here too?" Fred asked holding out his arm as a better perch. Hedwig obliged and they continued down the dark tunnel.

TMNT POV

Don was surfing the net, just enjoying the piece and quiet of his lab, when the alarm went off signaling that someone was getting dangerously close to the lair. Thinking it was just sewer workers, he lazily checked the cameras. However that idea was quickly thrown out the window when the picture came up showing him two apparently identical red haired teenagers, one with a white owl on his arm, the other holding a jumble of stuff in his arms, and a cat walking by their feet. And they were heading right for the lair.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S THE WEASLY TWINS!" Don screamed at the top of his lungs. Outside his lab, upon hearing the scream, Mikey fell off the coach, Raph's fist missed the punching bag, causing it to smash into him, and Leo jumped a foot in the air, annoyed at being disturbed from his meditation. Don came running hysterically from his lab.

"IT'SFREDANDGEORGEFROMHARRYPOTTERIT'SFREDANDGEORGEFROMHARRYPOTTER." Don continued on, until he suddenly stopped, realizing that his brothers were staring at him with concern written all over their faces.

"It's ok Don," Mikey said patting his brother on the shoulder, "we all have nervous breakdowns once in a while."

"Uh, hello, who're you?"

Don was now positively bouncing like a kid in a candy shop.

"You're Fred and George, you're Fred and George! Can I have your autograph?"

Don's brothers looked at him worriedly.

Fred and George looked at him as if he was off his rocker.

_Pop_

"OW!" They all looked up to see two girls around thirteen sitting upside-down on the ceiling.

"Where the hell are we?" The one with auburn hair asked.

"We are upside down, that's the extent of my knowledge," said the black haired one.

They both looked down to the five staring mutants, two red haired teens, the cat and the owl.

"Oh, great" muttered the black haired one. Whatever spell had kept them up there gave way, causing them to fall loudly to the floor.

"OW!" They cried for the second time. When they looked up, all the turtles had their weapons pointed at them and the blue banded turtle demanded, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Get those pointy knives out of my face." The black haired one demanded unexpectedly.

"They're _not_ pointy knives, they're katanas!" Leo raged.

"I know what they are, they're pointy knives!" She said back to him. Meanwhile his brothers were trying to hide their snickers.

"That's nothing," said the one with auburn hair, "look at that, it's a stick!"

"It's not a stick, it's a bo staff!" Don retorted.

"Funny, doesn't look like the stick's in a bow." The auburn haired girl retorted.

Now that the turtles had a better look at them, they noticed that that the black haired girl was a tan, almost black colour and had strikingdark tealeyes. The auburn haired girl was almost white and had unusual florescent yellow eyes. They both had cat-like vertical pupils.

"What are your names?" Leo demanded yet again.

The two girls exchanged a look before the auburn haired girl replied.

"I'm Qranitarsiwabanku and this is Venarayjocplsinq." Everyone looked at her strangely. "But you can call her Cee and you can call me Jo." The black haired girl supplied.

"Uh okay, Cee, Jo, why are you here?"

"THEM" Jo screamed jumping up and pointing at the twins. "They're in the wrong dimension and we have to put them back." Fred and George started to look worried.

"Um how are you going to send us back?"

"We have absolutely no idea." Jo and Cee pronounced happily.

"In other words you're going to send us back, but you have no idea how so you're just going to do trial and error?"

"Yep now let's get to business. Jo you go stand on the over there by that metal box thing and I'll stand here by this door into-" she peered through the kitchen door "-this place with strange square and rectangle things."

"What incantation do we use, The Alphabet song, or Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star?"

"The Alphabet song of course, now let's get started. Fred, George, take the animals with you in between us, in the center… that's right. Now, Cunfudled, Tubuluse Tweek." They repeated this phrase twelve times before a huge swirling orange circle appeared behind the twins.

"That's funny," Jo murmured, "It's supposed to be… Oh shi-"

* * *

A/N: Okay, it's a cliffhanger. We have the second chappie finished, but we'd like to know if it's worth continuing it. So tell us in a review!

Disclaimer: Fred & George Weasley, Crookshanks, Hedwig, the Skiving Snackboxes, or anything else from that dimension belongs to J. K. Rowling. The TMNT and anything related to that dimension belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. Jo and Cee are our creations, for us to maim and torment however we like. (identical evil grins) Oh, BTW, Cee is DR's and Jo is CPQ's, in case you were wondering.

CPQ: Flames will be used to warm this friggin' cold house!

DR: Hey, it's not that cold! (huddles inside blanket)

CPQ: (does not grace the comment with a reply.)


	2. More Mayhem

A/N: We put this chappie on 'cause we were bored, and well, we didn't really let you get a good taste of our characters in the first one. Enjoy! (See disclaimer at end of chapter).

_Chapter 2: More Mayhem_

Suddenly something came out of the swirling orange mist...

Ahugely muscled teen with a mop of brown hair and a sword strapped to his back flew out, landing with an ungainly thud on the cold cement. He seemed to be wearing a robe of animal skins. He picked himself up and brushed his robe off, before looking up and giving a huge jump of surprise.

"Where am I?" he shrieked, leaping backward and stumbling. He sprawled on the floor for a second time.

"Dave, you great oaf, get up!" a female-sounding voice screeched from beneath him. The sword, whome appeared to be alive, was yelling. Dave got up.

"Sorry, sorry," he mumbled.

"DAVE THE BARBARIAN?" Jo and Cee both screamed, their multi-coloured eyes practically bugging out of their heads.

"Who?" Leo asked, confused.

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?" Cee screeched, quite beside herself. Jo shook her shoulder.

"Snap out of it!" she commanded. "We just need to find some way of –"

Suddenly there was a bang and a shiny black piano slid out of the orange mist and fell on top of Dave, with a striking of keys, squashing him beneath it. A muffled "Bajabbers!" was heard before all was silent.

"Well, that's one way to fix it," Cee said.

"What is that thing?" George asked hesitently, pointing at the ornage mist. "That was the thing that dropped us here."

"Uh oh," Jo groaned.

"That's a _plothole_," Cee explained in a hushed voice. "Whenever something in a story doesn't make sense, a _plothole _appears. It sucks stuff out of dimensions and sticks 'em into other dimensions. They're the worst thing in the whole Universe." She gave a shudder.

"But, if these _plotholes _keep popping up, why are there _any _good stories?" Mikey frowned.

"Because Author's write them," Jo replied. "Author's are usually really good with plots, but occasionally things go wrong."

"Like now," Raph snarled.

"Yeah, who _is _writing this stupid story?" Leo demanded, glaring at the ceiling.

"WE ARE!" two enormously loud voices bellowed. The inhabitance of the room cowered.

"Who – who are you?" Mikey croaked.

"WE ARE THE _AUTHOR'S!_" the voices shouted. A fork of lighning hit the TVs and they disintegrated instantly. Mikey squeaked.

"Hey, _wait a minute!_" Cee yelled. "You're not Author's! You're _FanFiction Author's! _You can't hurt us!"

"Yeah, whatever," one of the voices sniffed, abandonning the loud voice. "We can still wreak havoc!"

An alarm sounded.

"ACK! The cookies are gonna burn!" the other voice yelled. Indeed, the scent of charred chocolate-chip cookies drifted downwards, along with a plume of grey smoke. "Oi, get over here!"

"Uh, gotta run, duty calls," the first voice said. There was a noise like someone hanging up a telephone and all was silent.

"Okay, we have to get _him_ – " Cee pointed at the piano that was obscuring Dave, "– and _them_ –" she jabbed a finger at Fred and George, "– outta here. Let's try the Quick-Flick-Away spell."

Jo pulled a small drawstring bag out of nowhere and took out a pinch of violently pink powder. She flicked it over Fred, George, and the quivering piano. There was a second where everyone held their breath; then the twins began to sprout long greenish locks of hair all over their faces. The piano now looked like a fuzzy lime-green sofa.

"That's the Insta-Hair Powder!" Cee cried. Jo snapped her fingers and a pair of pruning shears appeared, and began cutting all the horrid green hair off, until the twins were left with only a fine, greenish stubble.

"Okay, we need another plan," Jo decided. "We could try the Reverse-Portal Spell –"

"Maybe we should just kill 'em off," Cee suggested, eyeing the twins evilly.

"Nah, their universe'd pro'bly explode," Jo shook her head. "It'd be so much simpler, though…"

Suddenly a huge bang was heard and the plothole began to shake. It convulsed and, with a voilent popping sound, and the mist expelled a bundle of white-and-blue petticoats and curly blonde hair. A ceramic bowl half-full of steaming porridge landed next to her, and a spoon, and sugar-dish clattered down a little way off.

"Goldilocks." Cee said faintly. "_Goldilocks._ We are so history."

Goldilocks got up and took one look at the faces around her and let off a blood-curdling shriek, lept backward, and tripped, like Dave, on her clothes. She tumbled to the floor.

"Who the shell are _you?_" Raph snarled, levelling his sai with the girl's throat.

"Don't you point your forks at me!" the girl squeaked, huge blue eyes wide with fright.

"They ain't forks! They're sais!"

"Okay, okay, we have to get them all out of here!" Jo quickly intervened. "Maybe the Spleen-Expelling Jinx –?"

The door to the lair opened, and in walked Leatherhead, a computer cercuit in one giant forepaw, and a book in the other. His eyes ranged over the shocked, confused faces in front of him, four of which were human.

But the plothole once more began to shudder and quake. It gave what sounded like a hacking cough, and out shot –

"Crikey! He's a beauty!" Steve the Crocodile Hunter cried as soon as he layed eyes on Leatherhead. "C'mere, fella!"

"Who is this?" Leatherhead asked as Steve dropped onto his belly and began to crawl toward him.

"HA!" Steve yelled, leaping on the startled croc-mutant.

"Steve the Crocodile Hunter." Jo said to no one in particular. "Oh. My. God."

"We have a situation!" screamed Cee, who seemed to be going crazy with stress. "We must've broken at least fifty rules! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!"

"Cee, chill," Jo said calmly. "All we need to do is reverse the _plothole_. Simple."

She chanted some words and pointed at the plothole. The spell shot right through it and hit Klunk; the kitten turned into a tiger.

"Okay, that's not the right spell," Cee said, as Mikey uttered a "Meep!" and hid behind Leo at the sight of his transformed pet. Klunk, whome had not noticed a change, yawned and licked his newly striped chest fur.

Jo tried another spell; it shot right through the plothole once more, and turned Steve, who had been grappling with Leatherhead, into a coil of rope, which rose up and began to sway like a snake charmer's rattlesnake.

"Okay dokay," Jo said.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Cee shouted, near to hysterics now. She began firing off random spells; one hit the plothole. It began to boil and shake, and finally spewed a rusty sword, a pile of old books, a bicycle, a giraffe, a corner of a brick wall, and a large quantity of sea water at the startled occupants of the room.

"We're in way over our heads," Jo announced, wringing out the corner of her shirt.

"That's the understatement of the year!" Mikey said, pulling seaweed off Klunk's head. His brothers were now eyeing Jo and Cee with grim intentions.

"Hey wait a minute – Don't get any ideas! If you hurt us, everything'll just get worse!" Jo warned them.

"Look, maybe we can just leave?" Cee suggested half-heartedly. "Let them fix it –"

"Why _are _you in charge, anyway?" Leo asked conversationally.

"The ones who were in our place disappeared," Cee explained. "So the job was dumped on us."

"We have no idea what to do, or how to work the magic properly," Jo smiled.

"Oh, great," Leo muttered, trying to discourage the giraffe from chewing his bandanna tails.

There was a scream; Klunk, it seemed, had eaten Goldilocks's porridge. The little girl was now screaming and bawling like a toddler.

"Urgh, shut up," Cee snapped, flicking her wrist, and filling the empty bowl with maggots. The girl screamed louder, and lobbed the bowl into the wall. The maggots turned into butterflys and flew away.

"Here, eat this," Fred said kindly, offering a small, red sweet to the child.

"Fred, no!" George started, but it was too late; Goldilocks snatched the sweet from Fred and stuffed it greedily into her mouth. She sucked for a moment in obvious pleasure, then stopped; she retched; then a long, slimy, reddish thing erupted from her mouth.

"You gave her Ton-Tongue Toffee!" George said in exasperation.

"Oops," Fred said.

Jo scrunched up her eyes and pointed at Goldilocks; the little girl turned into a small white mouse, its tiny, red tongue still lolling limply on the floor.

"Nice," George said. Suddenly Klunk, whome had not had enough to fill his large stomach, swooped down and snatched the mouse daintily from the floor, swallowing it whole. He licked his lips and sat down to groom himself.

"Good, one character less," Cee said decisively.

Fred and George gulped in unison.

The plothole shuddered again. This time out shot a – filing cabinet.

"Phew," Jo sighed.

The plothole gave a giant convulsing shudder and expelled the Pillsbury Dough-Boy.

Silence reigned.

Pillsbury Dough-Boy giggled before skipping off to the kitchen.

"Let him go," Cee said. "I'm sure he'll amuse himself."

There was a loud coughing noise and a large lizard with wings landed clumsily before them.

"_Kit?_" Cee screeched, startling the young dragon. She raised her head and whistled indignantly, turning a pinkish hue.

Then the plothole began its biggest quake yet. Out flew several different characters from various dimensions. Nathanial, aka John Mandrake, the genie from Aladdin (complete with lamp), an alien-like creature with huge, orblike eyes, a HP printer, a coconut tree, an MP3 player, a dingy and, finally, a caped figure with double 'W's emblazened on his chest.

"I am – WENROG THE WUNDERFUL! – with a 'u'!" the figure cried to the perplexed indeviduals in front of him.

Jo and Cee stared at him.

"I don't know him," Jo muttered to Cee.

"You don't know me?" the figure asked in indignation.

"Maybe you're a sidekick," Cee shrugged.

"I most certainly am not!" Wenrog yelled.

"Then maybe you're a pedestrian-wannabe," Jo said thoughtfully. "Or an innocent bystander."

"I _save _innocent bystanders!" Wenrog snapped. He lept and stood atop the green piano. "Let all those evil perish!"

"The guy's got some good lines," Mikey said fairly.

"Perhaps you could be my sidekick?" Wenrog asked graciously.

"Ooh, yeah!" Mikey squealed. "Wenrog the Wonderful –"

"_Wunderful,_" Wenrog corrected.

"Uh, yeah, _Wunderful,_" Mikey hastily agreed. "And his faithful sidekick, the Turtle Titan!"

"It'll do," Wenrog said dismissively. "Let us continue in our purge of all things evil!"

"The dude's got issues," Cee stated.

"You know, I know a good therapist, just down the street," Jo told him.

"I don't need a therapist!" Wenrog shouted.

"Not for you, for me. If I listen to too much more of this, I'll implode," Jo said calmly.

She suddenly turned to Cee.

"You know, some people are like Slinkies; not very useful, but you can't help but smile when you see one tumble down the stairs."

Wenrog was silent.

"True," Cee answered. "Very true."

The plothole sneezed several tmes in rapid succesion. Out popped what appeared to be a large sponge with a pair of brown pants on and squeaky black shoes. It blinked and said,

"Where am I?"

"SpongeBob?" Wenrog squealed. "I'm your _biggest _fan!"

The sponge blinked.

Suddenly a red sports car zoomed haphazardly from the porthole, running over the unfourtuante sponge, squashing him into the floor. The car crashed into the wall, leaving a smoking dent.

"There are two kinds of pedestrians," Jo stated solemnly. "The quick, and the dead. This is a good example of the latter."

"We have to clean this up," Cee said. She pointed at the plothole; unfourtunately, however, at that exact same moment, a mirror came flying out of it, and the spell glanced off it, hitting the filing cabinet, which, so far, had been forgotten. It turned into a flock of geese, which squawked and scattered in all directions. Klunk, eyeing them hungrily, pounced on one. It shrieked and flew off, right back into the plothole. Nothing happened.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Jo asked, smacking herself on the forehead. "We can just toss everything back in there!"

But then, the whole room began to quake. Not just the plothole. The entire room shuddered, and instead of spitting an object out, they were all sucked into the plothole, leaving the lair empty and bare of all its occupants.

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

_Thump._

They had landed on –

_We interrupt this programme to deliver an important message. _

_(Commertial Break) _

-a tropical island. At their backs the ocean roared, and ahead a lushious green forest lay. Howler monkeys screeched, and seabirds wheeled in the sky.

"Nice," Jo said, hands on hips.

A/N: Okay, here we go...

Disclaimer: We do not own the Crocodile Hunter, the Pillsbury Dough-Boy, Nathanial, Goldilocks, Dave the Barbarian, Spongebob, Fred & George Weasley, TMNT, the genie from Aladdin, Slinkies, Kit, the HP company, or Wenrog the Wunderful. (pant pant). Wenrog the Wunderful is property of fanfiction author virtual wenrog. Jo and Cee, however, are ours.

DR: Review! Flames will be used to burn our enemies! (evil laughter)

CPQ: (looks worried).


	3. 3: Chill Pills and Plot Bunnies

A/N: Here is chapter 3! The suspense is killing me. See Disclaimer at end of this chappie.

_Chill Pills and Plot Bunnies_

"What do we do now?" Fred and George asked in unison.

"We go in there," Jo said, pointing to the forest.

"We're so gonna die, we're so gonna die, we're so gonna die…" Cee whimpered, clutching her face. Jo didn't even bother looking at her, but smacked her upside the head. Cee simply took two giant steps back and continued her mutterings.

They trooped through the dense forest for a couple of hours.

"We're lost," Cee said. "We're all gonna _die!_"

"Would you _snap out of it?_" Jo snapped, fighting her way through a thicket of brambles. "It's bad enough I'm stuck on this stupid island with a bunch of lack-wits but you don't have to go on about it!"

Cee looked at her blankly, "Sorry Jo,"she finally replied after a few minutes.

"Thank y – STOP RIGHT THERE," Jo unexpectedly screeched. Everyone stopped dead. Except for Wenrog, who had been busily scaling the nearest palm tree.

"Get down here!" Jo was livid. She marched up to the tree and glared up at Wenrog. "Just what do you think you are doing?"

"I'm trying to get a look at our surroundings," was the reply. He reached the leafy top of the tree and peered out above the thick canopy of trees. "The forest's huge!"

"Well duh! The Amazon Rainforest _is _kinda big!"

"Oh, wow!" Don whispered, awed. "I've always wanted to come here!"

"Me not so much," Raphael growled, trying to deter the cloud of bugs around his head. "Urgh, I hate bugs!"

"Here," Cee said taking pity on him; she waved her hand and a pink mosquito net settled over the bewildered turtle.

"Argh, it's _pink_," he groaned, disgusted.

Klunk had become interested in the swaying palm fronds of Wenrog's tree. He jumped up and grabbed a mouthful of them in his powerful jaws. The tree bent backward from the tiger's weight.

"Whoa!" Wenrog called, unbalanced.

Suddenly a particularly annoying mosquito bit Klunk's sensetive ear; the great cat released the palm tree to soothe his hurt ear.

Time seemed to freeze. Slowly, everyone turned and watched as the palm tree began to swing; it's momentum grew, increasing in speed, until the horror-struck Wenrog the Wunderful, cape flying wildly behind him, was tossed into the air like a paper aeroplane. His limbs flailing, his soared off into the horizen. His shriek died down.

"I never liked him much, anyway," Jo said with a shrug.

Mikey's eyes were brimming with tears.

"I'll never get to be a sidekick!" he wailed. Cee gave him a slap round the face and the continued on their way.

They lost a couple of characters to bad luck: Nathaniel was 'accidentally' tripped, and ended up sprawling in a pit of quicksand. The weird alien and the genie got lost along the way. Leatherhead became entranced by a female crocodile, and could not be pursuaded to rejoin them. They left him there.

"The less the merrier!" Jo smiled happily.

They trooped onwards. Bugs swarmed the unhappy party, covering them in itchy red welts that, however much you scratched, could not be soothed. The horribly humid air made the travellers sweat, clothes clinging to them. The endless droning buzz of insects was mixed with the unpleasant squelch of mud underfoot.

"_Why _did it have to be a rainforest?" Cee moaned, scratching the top off a bug-bite. "Why not somewhere nice, like the Artic?"

"I wish we'd never left the lair," Leo muttered under his breath as he flicked away a mosquito.

"Maybe we can reopen the _plothole_!" Cee suggested eagerly. "I'll bet we could! Quick, Jo, come up with a problem in the story!"

"Uh…"

"Hey," Mikey piped up. "Why did we begin on a tropical island, and now we're in the middle of the Amazon Rainforest?"

A swirling orange cloud appeared right in front of them.

"Yay! Good job, Mike!" Cee whooped.

"Okay, on the count of three," Jo said. "One, two, three!"

They all jumped into the plothole.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Cee said. They were suspended in the middle of what appeared to be a sky. The clouds were purple, and soft, high-pitched music floated from somewhere close by. They air smelt of lilac, and dragonflys flew past.

"Oh, _no!_" Cee wailed, smacking herself on the forehead. "We're in the Middle Realm!"

"The what?" Mikey asked.

"The Middle Realm! The _plothole _didn't spit us into a dimension, just chucked us in here! We'll never get out now!"

"Can't we just make a _plothole_ appear?" Don inquired.

"Nothing makes sense here," Jo explained. "So _plotholes _don't exist. They only spit stuff in, not suck stuff out."

"Oh wonderful!" Leo groaned.

A pink pony, roughly as big as Klunk, flew over toward them. Wings sprouted from its back, and its wavy blonde mane floated breezily in its wake. Its hair, perfectly combed till it shone, was smooth and glossy. The pony giggled happily and fluttered over to Leo, batting its long, curly eyelashes.

"Who are you?" the pony asked the startled turtle, giggling again and flitting to and fro.

"I-I'm Leo," Leo mumbled, trying to back away from the flirtatious pony.

Suddenly a turquoise pony, with a green mane, appeared from around a violet cloud, a pout on its face.

"Aww, Chrissy, ya ditched our game!" it whined.

"Oh, look Aqua, _humas_," Crissy squealed excitedly, not giving any sign of seeing the other pony's appearance, being to busy prancing around Leonardo.

Aqua snorted and eyed the turtles distastefully.

"I'm Crysanthemum," Crissy said, flipping a silken lock of hair over her shoulder. "And this is Aqua."

Aqua pouted even more and sniffed, "Let's go, Crissy."

But Crissy was much to busy prodding Leo's arm with her hoof.

Suddenly Crysanthemum's head snapped up; her liquid eyes were wide with fright.

"The Plot Bunnies are coming!" she whispered. "C'mon, Aqua!" and with that, the pair of pony's sped away in the opposite direction that they had came from. Leo blinked stupidly.

"Uh oh. Did they say Plot Bunnies?" Jo asked in a trembly voice.

From around a mauve cloud a small rabbit flew. It was a very pale yellow colour, and about a foot long. Its tail was huge and very furry, and stuck up over its body like a skunk's. It flew with its ears like wings, flapping them idly every so often. It tumbled to a stop in front of the group, its huge chocolate brown eyes staring at them, full of curiosity.

"Aww, hey, little guy!" Mikey cooed, stretching out a hand to pet the bunny.

"Don't touch it!" Cee shrieked. Mikey yanked his hand back.

"That's a Plot Bunny!" Cee hissed at the orange-clad turtle. "It'll latch on to you and inject plots into you! You'll never be able to get them out of your head, and will be doomed for all eternity to write story after story!"

Mikey's face was ashen.

The Plot Bunny did not seem to be paying them any attention now. It was circling a wisp of cloud nearby. It found a spot on the cloud, hovered for a moment, then hit the spot with its front paw. A deep, gong-like sound emitted from the cloud. The Plot Bunny seemed satisfied, and turned back to the group.

"Quick! Let's spell it!" Cee cried, losing her head completely. But Klunk beat her to it. The tiger lept forward and seized the bunny by its huge tail. The Plot Bunny let out a shriek and twisted around, trying to sink its fangs into the big cat.

Then all hell broke loose. A stream of Plot Bunnies erupted from behind a group of clouds. They ranged from colours of pale green, orange, red, pink, lavender, blue, and beige. They had their tiny fangs bared in rage, hissing and spitting. The turtles, Fred, George, Jo, Cee, and Klunk, who still held the enraged Plot Bunny in his front teeth, turned toward the oncoming rush.

The Bunnies were everywhere. Luckily, they seemed more interested in saving their troubled companion than actually infecting the group. They worked the yellow Plot Bunny free and flew away, through a pack of clouds, and were gone.

"Glad that's over," Cee sighed.

Klunk, looking disgruntled at his failed capture of a Plot Bunny, sat on his haunches and washed his front paw irritably.

"We have to get out of here!" Leo whined. "I wanna go home! NOW!"

"Leo, relax, dude," Mikey tried to soothe his agitated older brother.

"Here," Cee said, emptying a couple of red pills into Leo's palm. "Chill Pill Chewables. They help your nerves. I use 'em a lot." Leo gulped the pills down and paused to chew. He swallowed. Everyone held they're breath expectantly. A dreamy expression slid over Leo's face. He smiled nonchalantly at his worried brothers and lay down in mid-air, arms crossed under his head.

"Aah, this place is kinda nice, eh?" he asked.

His brothers looked appalled.

"Leo! Snap out of it!" Raph shouted.

"Yelling is rude," Leo stated, surveying Raphael unconcernedly.

Raph blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"You gave him an overdose!" Jo snapped to Cee, floating over to her and examining the bottle of Chill Pills. "It says only one per person! You gave him at least three!"

"I usually have that many," Cee mumbled.

"We need to give him a Panic Pill," Jo decided, pulling another bottle out and emptying out a bright green pill. "Open up, Leo." She popped the pill into his mouth and waited for him to swallow.

Suddenly his eyes grew wide.

"WHERE AM I?" he yelled unexpectedly, sitting bolt upright in midair, a horrified look on his face. "THE CLOUDS ARE PURPLE! IT'S UNNARURAL!"

"Leo," Jo said slowly. "I know you're not… yourself. But you need to calm down. Okay?"

Leo was clawing at a passing wisp of cloud, eyes bulging from his bandanna. Mikey back away. Even Klunk paused in his washing to stare at Leo interestedly.

"Quick, give him a Chill Pill!" Jo said, grabbing the bottle from Cee. But as she approached the blue-banded turtle, he shrieked and lept backward.

"Get away!" he yelled, wildly waving his arms above his head as if to scare away a particularly annoying insect. "Begone! It's a consipiricy! You're all trying to poison me! I will not allow it!" He began to run in mid-air, but only moving about an inch. Jo looked at him pitifully.

"Calm down," she soothed him, inching nearer. He yelled all the louder and increased his speed.

Suddenly a huge, gaping, black hole appeared right in front of them. They tried to fight off its suction, but it pulled them with apparent ease, into its depths. Leo's shrill screams echoed eerily before the huge black hole disappeared with a snap, leaving the Middle Realm far behind it.

A/N: I just wanted to say that Crysanthamum and Aqua are _not _My Little Ponies. Any likeness between them and a My Little Pony version is purely coincidence.

Disclaimer: (Ahem) We do not own Fred & George Weasley, the TMNT (including Klunk and Leatherhead), Nathanial, the genie from Aladdin, orWenrog the Wunderful. We do own the following: Jo and Cee, the big black hole thingy, the Middle Realm, the Plot Bunnies, the Chill Pills and the Panic Pills, and Crysanthamum and Aqua.

DR: Flames will be used... erm... in something...

CPQ: Flames will be used to scorch DR to make her come up with better lines!

DR: Hey!


	4. The Meeting Room

A/N: Here it is folks, da last chappie! Thanks to all our reviewers, **virtual wenrog **and **Aaron Smiley, **and **phsychocraziness, **who is an annoymous reviewer! And thanks to all who bothered to read our little crazy fic, even though you didn't review!Happy holidays!

_Chapter 4: The Meeting Room_

"OW!"

They landed with a thud on a cold, hard surface. It was pitch black, but fairly warm. Cee felt around in the darkness; a sickening crack was heard. She lurched back, clutching her head, which had smashing into Jo's.

"OUCH!"

"Stay still!" Don said. "Or we'll crash into each other –" he was cut off as Mikey accidentally kicked him in the plastron. "Hey, watch it, brainiac!"

Suddenly light flooded the area. The inhabitants of the room blinked in surprise. They were in a room, which was sparsely furnished, but appeared to be some sort of office or waiting room. A small battered desk stood in one corner, with a few odd files and scraps of paper on it. A large filing cabinet stood against one wall; it was exactly the same kind as the one that had been spat out of the plothole. A rather bedraggled potted plant was also present, its large, fleshy leaves hanging low over the brim of its container.

Leo had gotten up and was now wrenching at the door handle.

"You'll never keep us here!" he yelled at the ceiling, a manic look on his face.

Suddenly there was a small _pop _and a teenage girl appeared. She had long, electric blue hair and coal black eyes, and carried a stack of papers in her arms. She was clad in a sort of uniform, which consisted of a navy outer robe, and lighter blue shirt and skirt, with tights and black shoes. She did not seem in the least surprised to see them, and indeed said a harrassed sounding 'hello' to them all before depositing her papers on the desk and sitting down behind it.

"You're early," she informed them, shuffling her papers in a business-like way. "The Portal was schedualled to pick you up at two thirds of a taigorm. Oh, well, we've been meaning to fix that for ages…"

"Uh, if you don't mind," Don began politely. "Who the shell are you?"

"I'm Dee. My partner, Lo, is coming soon." Sure enough, there was another _pop _and a teenaged girl with emerald green hair appeared. She had deep red eyes and wore the same outfit as Dee, except hers was green. She, too, carried a stack of papers, which she dumped on the desk.

"You passed the test with flying colours," she announced, turning to Jo and Cee.

"Test?" Jo looked mutinous.

"Yes, of course. This was your initiation test, to see if you were up to the job," Lo said.

"So the whole thing was a _test?_" Jo repeated, eyes blazing.

"Yes," Dee answered, not noticing the throbbing vein in Jo's temple; a danger sign.

"Obviously not all of the characters involved were real," Lo explained, still oblivious to Jo's rage. "We created fake versions. They –" she pointed to the turtles, Fred, George and Klunk "–are real. All of the others were not. We were controlling the plothole and what came out."

Cee and Jo were now looking as if they were about to commit murder.

"Well, here are your certificates," Dee said, handing Jo and Cee two pieces of paper.

"Why didn't you tell us it was a test?" Cee finally asked.

"It's a tradition. You always have to be unsuspecting."

"So now we can just control the Universe?" Cee asked sceptically.

"Yeah. Watch this." Lo pointed at the potted plant. It shrank and shrank until it became a seed. "See?"

"Or this," Dee said. There was a crack and the penguins from Madagascar appeared on the desk.

"We have a problem, boys," one penguin said.

"What do we do, Skippa?" one with slightly crossed eyes asked. But Dee snapper her fingers and they disappeared.

Jo snapped her fingers. A long, heavy axe appeared. She grabbed it and advanced on Lo and Dee.

"What are you doing?" Dee asked nervously.

"It was a _test!_" Cee said. "We did all that because of a _test!_"

"Well, yes, but –"

Jo and Cee advanced. Lo and Dee retreated, then there were two identical _pop_s, and they disappeared. Jo and Cee were right behind. Silence fell.

"Now how're we gonna get home?" Don groaned, head in his hands.

"Excuse me?" Suddenly the door opened and a young girl about nine years old stuck her head inside. She had short aubern hair and wore the same uniform as Lo and Dee had, in light grey. She blinked.

"Oh, are you the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Fred and George Weasley?"

They nodded mutely.

"You're ahead of schedual," she frowned. "Oh, well. I'm guessing you need to get back to your dimensions?"

Nods.

"Here." She pointed at them and there was a _pop. _Next thing they knew, they had landed back in their own dimensions.

"That," Mikey said, getting up and rubbing his head, "was weird." Klunk, whome was now back to being a kitten mewed in asset.

Meanwhile, Fred and George were having similar expiriances.

"What in the world just happened, George?"

"I'm not sure, Fred, but it wasn't normal!"

A/N: Ah, insanity. Isn't it the greatest? Sorry this chappie is a little on the short side. Please review!

CPQ: (singing) All I want for Christmas is revieeewwwsss...

DR: Flames will be used to roast the Christmas turkey!(actually, we're having lamb, but to each their own, right?)


End file.
